


The Art of War according to Berwald

by RedWingedHussar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brawl - Freeform, Gen, Human AU, May contain swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWingedHussar/pseuds/RedWingedHussar
Summary: Upset after his break-up with Erzsébet, Gilbert seems to be actively looking for trouble. Berwald doesn’t want to fight, but it looks like everyone else does.





	The Art of War according to Berwald

**Author's Note:**

> The words in italic mean that someone is speaking in a low voice.

Berwald was standing by his locker, waiting for Timo. Across from him, Erzsébet and Feliks were reading a magazine and laughing out loud. Facing away from him and half-hiding behind his locker’s door, Ivan was watching Yao.

“Hey, you!”

Startled, Berwald looked to the left and saw Gilbert walking towards him.

“I saw you talking to my girl before. What did you want with her?”

“I’m not ‘your girl’ anymore, Gilbert, so get over it!” said Erzsébet. “And for the record, he was just asking me for ideas for a song he’s composing. _Though at first I thought he wanted to kidnap me or something_.”

“That’s right, you jerk!” said Feliks. “ _Like, I thought that too, but that’s not the point_.”

“Whatever, that doesn’t change the facts,” said Gilbert. “There are plenty of chicks around here, so don’t go harassing mine, creep.”

Why did nobody ever believe him when he said he was gay? Oh, right, he had never actually said it out loud.

“Oh my God, are you drunk or something? Do you want him to, like, rearrange your face? ‘Cause if you want someone to beat the crap out of you, I’m totally up for it.”

“Get in line, Feliks,” said Erzsébet.

Gilbert did smell faintly of alcohol. That would explain his behavior.

“Come here,” said Gilbert, “I’m gonna teach you a lesson.”

Berwald’s policy was not to kick any ass that didn’t belong to Magnus. Moreover, he understood that Gilbert still felt bitter over his break-up with Erzsébet and that the alcohol wasn’t helping. Instead of confronting him, he moved back towards Ivan, who seemed completely oblivious to what was going on.

“Where are you going, you coward? Come here and fight like a man!”

Berwald was expecting the punch. He ducked swiftly and Gilbert’s fist hit Ivan’s back. The world stood still for an instant. Then, the Russian turned around and smiled.

“Oh, so you want to play. Okay, now it’s my turn!”

“No, wait, not in the- Gah!”

Erzsébet and Feliks exchanged looks, grinned and jumped into the brawl. Things just snowballed from there as more and more people joined the fight. By the time Timo arrived, the corridor was positively clogged.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Berwald, who was almost the only one who was just looking, shrugged like it had nothing to do with him.

“Well, it looks like fun. Wait for me, I’ll be back soon!”

Watching him run towards the melee, Berwald couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
